


Harry Potter and Avengers Crossover Prompts and Drabbles

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: Lots of prompts and drabbles for Harry Potter and Avengers crossovers. Each chapter is a new story and is something different and has their own warnings and pairings.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, Harry Potter/Thor (Marvel), Harry Potter/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter/Steve Rogers, Laura Barton & Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 138





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone and welcome (to anyone that is a returning reader welcome back) to my group of prompts and drabbles here. I have been away from writing for quite a few years, but have recently gotten the itch to get back into it. All of these prompts and drabbles are from old prompt tables I had once been working on. That being said, some of them were written years ago and I have not made any edits to them besides what was done when I last wrote them so there might be mistakes and they might not be as good as newer ones, but I hope you enjoy them. 

As a general warning **each chapter is a different prompt or drabble** and, as such, **each chapter will have different pairings and warnings** and can be set before or after certain events in the movies/books so **please read the listed warnings at the top of each chapter to make sure it is one that you want to read**. 

With that if you choose to read, I hope you enjoy them. And if there are any you read that you would like to see expanded into longer stories let me know and I will see what I can do. :)


	2. Freak out (Tony/Harry)

**Freak Out**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Waking up to his ringing cell phone after only falling asleep about an hour ago, Harry sluggishly reached out from his cocoon of blankets and blindly searched for the phone without opening his eyes.

Grabbing it, he pulled it to him and groggily answered the call. “Hello?” He rasped out, clearing his throat.

“Babe where'd you take off to? Jarvis said you left earlier with bags and didn't say where you were going?” Tony asked, sounding stressed and worried.

“What? Tony did you forget?” Harry asked, sitting up, rubbing at his eyes. “I have the Medical conference in London. I didn't want to disturb you while you were out Avenging.”

“I thought that wasn't until next month.”

“No I told you last month. It has been a month.”

“When will you be back?”

“Next week. Probably Friday night.”

“That long without you?” Tony whined.

Chuckling, Harry said, “Well how about instead of freaking out you pack a bag, hop onto your private plane and come join me? We could have a little vacation.”

“Hmm I like the sound of that. I'll see you soon, babe.” Tony said with a teasing tone in his voice.

“See you soon. Now I'm going to sleep. Wake me up again and you won't have any fun while here.” Harry threatened before hanging up.

******END PROMPT******


	3. Prom (Steve/Harry)

**Prom**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on the bed in their bedroom, Harry watched as Steve finished straightening out his tie before he pulled on the jacket to his suit and placed the white boutonniere in his lapel.

“So where is this prom you're going to tonight?” Harry asked. Ever since the Avengers had come out, Steve and all the others had been getting promposals by teenagers who wanted to go to their prom with one of the superheroes. Many of them just so they could say they went with a superhero and others because they really wanted to.

“This is a local one tonight. It's in Brooklyn.” Steve said, turning around after deciding he was done.

Chuckling, Harry said, “Got a soft spot for your old home huh?”

“Well yeah, but this wasn't why I accepted it.” Steve said. Each Avenger had their own way of picking which of the many invitations they would accept. Steve's was always the underdog. The ones who reminded him of himself before Erskine had gifted him with the serum that made him who he was.

Standing up, Harry followed Steve out to the door and leaned into him, sharing a kiss before he pulled away.

“Go have fun. I'll be here when you get home.” Harry said with a smile as he passed Steve the box with the corsage inside it.

Smiling, Steve stole one last kiss and said, “I'll see you later. Oh and if Tony calls tell him I said thank you again for the limo for the night.”

******END PROMPT******


	4. Monopoly (General)

**Monopoly**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As the Avengers all sat around a table, glaring at one another, Harry walked out of the kitchen with a large plate of cookies in his hands, stopping when he saw what was causing the problem.

“I thought I burned that horrid thing.” Harry said, adding his own glare.

“I got another. This needs to be finished _tonight_.” Tony said vehemently. “And I won't be cheated out again.”

Giving a frustrated sigh, Harry set down the cookies and reached out, picking up the innocent box on the table.

“ _This_ ,” He said, shaking the box, “ _i_ s going in the garbage. Jarvis absolutely _**no one**_ is to bring this thing back into this household.”

“Give it back we **must** settle this!”

“No because the last time you all played monopoly Hulk destroyed my kitchen, Natasha nearly castrated Clint, Steve looked ready to decapitate everyone with his shield and _you,_ Tony my dear, were ready to evict everyone and dismantle the Avengers initiative over boardwalk and park place. And, no offense Thor, but I don't even want to see what he'll do when he doesn't get certain properties. This is going in the garbage. If you all are still insistent on game night there's a chest full of more competitive friendly games.”

As the group continued to protest, Harry walked over to the garbage chute, opened it up and tossed the game into it. This wasn't the first time this had happened and he _knew_ it wouldn't be the last either...he worked and lived with a group of stubborn superheroes who were intent on finishing and winning monopoly no matter the consequences or damages they caused.

******END PROMPT******

  
  



	5. Naked (Clint/Harry)

**Naked**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Anyone want to tell me why there is a naked archer standing on the balcony by the pool banging on the door to be let in?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen, empty coffee mug in his hand.

Snorting, Harry waggled his fingers towards Tony and said, “Well Clint decided he wanted to go skinny dipping in the pool. I warned him to be careful, but I guess he didn't think his clothes and towel would just so happen to go missing while he did it.”

Snorting, Tony held out a hand for a high five and said, “You are great. Of course he's going to try to get back at you you know.”

“Oh I know...but I'm not the son of a prankster and godson to others for no reason. I have tons of tricks up my sleeve.” Harry said with a wicked grin.

*****END PROMPT*****


	6. Rule (Clint/Harry)

**Rule**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Angst**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry was sitting in the dark of his living room in the apartment he shared with his lover, curled up into the corner of the couch and just staring at the door. Clint had ran off earlier in the morning saying a friend needed help and he had not heard from him since. It had been nearly sixteen hours ago and Harry was _done._ It had been going on for too long now.

A half hour later, he heard the sound of keys in the door as it quietly swung open and Clint stepped in, hair and clothes all in disarray.

“What's the one rule in our relationship, Clint?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Jumping, Clint nearly shouted, “Harry, I thought you would be asleep by now.”

Giving a disgusted snort, Harry asked again, “ _What_ is the only rule in our relationship?”

“We stay committed to the other. No cheating and no lying.” Clint warily said.

“And yet for the past six months you disappear all day, I never hear from you in any of that time and you come home late at night messy and often smelling of products we don't use in this house. If you're tired and want out tell me...well you don't have to tell me I can tell and I can also tell you that _I'm_ done.” Harry said standing up, arms crossed defensively across his chest. “I've been hurt and used and abused my whole life and I thought that was done when I met you, but apparently I was wrong. Go and be with whomever you've been with and forget about me.”

“Babe what...”Clint started, only to trail off and watch, eyes wide and filled with pain as Harry gathered up a bag by the coffee table.

“Don't call me, don't look for me....just forget I ever existed. Goodbye Clint.” Harry said, stepping around Clint and leaving the apartment, and his heart, behind.

******END PROMPT******


	7. Isolation (gen)

**Isolation**

**Pairing:** None

**Categories:** Harry Potter and The Avengers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting in Director Fury's office, Harry held his broken arm to his chest, still wearing his bloody and torn clothing from his recent botched mission.

“I can't do this, Director. I need to get control of this. What ever they did messed me up and I can't control my magic.”

“It was in the heat of battle. You can't be sure that it was uncontrollable.” Fury said.

“ _Yes_. I can be. I've known my magic since I was eleven. I know how to tell if I'm controlling it or not.” Sighing, Harry ran his good hand through his dirt caked hair. Standing up, he added, “Look, I'm going into full isolation until I can get a handle on this. There is no negotiating about that. I was just being polite in informing you. Now if you'll excuse me I have final things to take care of before I retreat to my safe house.”

******END PROMPT******


	8. Endless Night (Steve/Bucky/Harry)

**Endless Night**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Angst**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in bed, held tightly between his two lovers, Harry lay awake, watching the two and trying to memorize everything about them that he could; the contrast between their hair, one light and one dark, the way one held on so tightly as to not lose him in his dreams and the other so lightly as if afraid he would hurt him...it was something he had to try to remember as the night started to end even as he wished it would continue forever.

As the sun began to crest the sky, Harry slowly and carefully extracted himself from their hold, stopping to urge them back to sleep, promising to return from the bathroom shortly.

Pulling away and standing up, Harry pulled out his cellphone that Tony had managed to make work with his magic and snapped a few pictures before turning to pull his packed bag from the bottom of the closet.

Taking one more glance, Harry thought, 'I know I'm being selfish and leaving you to worry, but I can't have you there fighting beside me against Voldemort. I can't risk surviving and losing anyone else.'

Grabbing the portkey that would take him to Hogwarts, Harry bent down and kissed the two of them before standing up and whispering the password, '”Love conquers all.”

*****END PROMPT*****


	9. Bone (Steve/Pepper/Tony)

**Bone**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **kid Harry**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying on the couch with little Harry on his chest, broken arm with it's little Avengers covered cast on it, Steve soothingly ran his hand up and down his son's back. He was expecting Tony and Pepper back from their overseas meeting soon and he was almost afraid that they wouldn't trust him alone with their son anymore.

Loosening his hold as he felt Harry wiggle around, Steve whispered, “Have a good nap, baby?”

Nodding, Harry rubbed at his eyes and mumbled, “Uh huh papa. Was good. I dreamed that you and mama and daddy were building me a super giant big sand castle at the beach.”

“Oh yeah? Was it bigger than the one we built last month in Malibu?” Steve asked, sitting up.

“Super bigger! Daddy had to use his suit to get to the tippy top and mommy yelled at him because daddy let me be iron man all by myself to put the flag at the top!” Harry said proudly.

“Oh yeah? Well I bet you'd be an awesome Iron Man.” Steve said, with a smile.

“What's this? Replacing me?” Came Tony's voice from the elevator.

“Daddy! Mommy!” Harry shouted, jumping up from the couch and running over, allowing the two to scoop him up and hug him.

“I hear you had an adventure while we were gone.” Pepper said, hand ghosting over his cast.

“Uh huh. I fell off the monkey bars playing with Peter..but you wanna know something?” Harry asked as Steve moved to join them, getting a quick kiss from the both of them.

“Sure baby.” Pepper said as they moved to the couch to sit, her in the middle with Harry on her lap while Tony and Steve took a seat beside her and threw an arm around the couch, arms brushing together.

“Papa did something _cool_ when I fell.” Harry said, looking at Steve. “Papa _flew_ across the park and he didn't even have to wear a flying suit!”

Cracking up laughing, Tony teasingly asked, “How could you, Cap? I thought you only flew with me?”

Laughing herself, Pepper gave him a pat on the knee and a kiss on the cheek and said, “Well it sounds like you _both_ had an adventure today. How about we order in your favorite meals and spend the night watching movies?”

*****END PROMPT******


	10. Sigh (Steve/Harry)

**Sigh**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Giving a growl of frustration, Harry crossed his arms with a huff and left the living room, making his way into the kitchen.

“What's wrong with you?” Clint teased with a smirk.

“You _know_ what the problem is.” Harry sighed with a pout, throwing himself into one of the chairs.

“Cap's distracted with one of his favorite shows and is ignoring you?” Clint guessed.

“Got it in one.” Harry answered. “And I want some _personal_ attention at the moment.” He added with a whine.

“Well go parade around in front of him naked. I bet that would work.” Clint leered.

Getting a look on his face, Harry stood up and started to strip out of his shirt. “I think I'll just try that...you might want to head out and warn the others. I don't think we'll make it to our floor.”

******END PROMPT******


	11. Space (general)

**Space**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy

**Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Staring out of the window of his isolated home, Harry Potter looked on in disbelief at the crashed space ship on his lawn that opened and allowed a small odd group of people onto his property.

Rubbing his face, Harry gave an agitated sigh and headed for the door.

As he stepped out of the house he called out, “That was a nice entrance and all but would you like to fill me in on why you're trespassing.”

As the group looked at him, Harry studied them, slightly disturbed to find a walking tree with them as well as a raccoon.

“I don't get paid enough for this.” He muttered before calling out loudly, “I think you're in the wrong location.”

“We're looking for whomever is trying to take down Thanos.” One of the males answered, long red duster jacket blowing slightly in the wind.

“And who are you exactly?” Harry asked, crossing his arms.

“We're the Guardians of the Galaxy and we _really_ don't have much time. Thanos _is_ on his way after all.” The man answered.

Huffing, Harry said, “Stay there, don't touch anything and I'll call the Avengers in.” Turning around, he headed back to the house to grab his cell phone.

As he dialed and the phone was answered, he said, “We've got some buddies from space here to help the Avengers...and I want a raise for dealing with this shit.”

******END PROMPT******


	12. Cards (Steve/Harry)

**Cards**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So what are your plans for those?” Steve asked from his reclined spot on their bed.

Looking up from where he was gathering the last of the birthday cards he had received from his last birthday, Harry said, “I'm gonna do like what you do with the fan mail that you get. I'm going to laminate them so they don't fade and store them. They're too sentimental for me to just throw away.”

Seeing the slight blush on his face, Steve said, “I think that's a great idea and nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“It's just...for so long I never got any cards for my birthday or anything because you know how my relatives were. These just show me that I have people that care about and love me.” Harry said. “That they were _wrong_ when they said no one would ever love me.”

“Damn right they were wrong.” Steve said with a scowl. “Now how about you get those stored and I'll put the new cards from today up?”

Smiling and giving a nod, Harry said, “That sounds like a good idea. Then we can get to bed and I can give you a different kind of thanks for everything you planned and did today.”

_******END PROMPT****** _


	13. Obvious (Bucky/Harry)

**Obvious**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Okay so how much longer are we going to ignore the fact that they're flirting and are too oblivious to see what's going on?” Clint asked, watching the two dark haired men flirting as they moved around the kitchen working on putting together lunch.

Snorting, Steve said, “Considering they both think the other is too good for them and deserve better than them I think it's going to be a while.”

“Dark and brooding number one in there is your brother from another mother...can't you just knock him over the head and get him going?” Sam asked, popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he watched Bucky catch the plate the dark haired wizard with him fumbled and nearly dropped when they made eye contact.

“Buck's not the same as he was before the war. The thought of getting with someone...scares him. He's afraid of falling back into Hydra's hands and them using that against him. No matter how much I try to tell him the words are gone and can't be used again...”Steve trailed off.

“I get it. The fear remains even if its gone.” Natasha finished for him, sending a sympathetic look towards the pair in the kitchen. “And knowing Harry's past is probably making him even more hesitant.”

“You four are a little too obvious in your obsession with our pair in there.” Tony said as he walked out of the elevator and caught them staring. “You are also a little late.”

“Late on what?” Sam asked, head cocked to the side.

“You'll find out eventually.” Tony said, sending a grin towards the kitchen.

******END PROMPT******


	14. Broken (Clint/Harry)

**Broken**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Angst, MPreg**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in the dark, and quiet room of his isolated cabin in the woods located in North Carolina, Harry rubbed at his slightly swollen stomach.

“I know I'm not a lot and I know I'm broken baby girl and I _know_ I'll never be able to teach you certain things your daddy would have been able to if he were still here with us, but I'm gonna love you with everything I am. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy.”

Slowly leaving the decorated nursery, Harry made his way out into the furnished living room and nearly collapsed down onto the couch, hand reaching out and grabbing the picture on the table. The picture was of Clint and him the day they had found out about their baby. Clint was kneeling down in front of Harry, lips pressed against his flat stomach, eyes shiny with tears and happiness and Harry was laughing, hands placed on top of Clint's head as he stared down fondly at his other half.

Curling up into a ball, Harry held the picture to his chest and sobbed tears of anger and pain. Anger at Clint for taking the mission that took his life, pain for the loss of his other half....anger and pain at the thought of his daughter growing up without her father.

He would try to survive and carry on for his daughter. It was all he could do; make her happy and let her know she was loved and not alone and maybe one day he could be happy again as well.

  
  


******END PROMPT******


	15. Missing (Clint/Laura/Harry)

**Missing**

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Laura/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S)/THEME:** **Mpreg, female pregnancy**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Clint was just walking out of the elevator, hair still dripping water from his shower to wash away the grime from the Avengers' latest battle, when his phone started ringing its familiar tune indicating his wife was calling.

Snatching it from his pocket, he answered with a, “What's up beauty?” His answer was sobbing and frantic, rushed words.

“Clint they took him. The house is a mess and Harry's gone! They _took_ him.” Laura's panicked voice sobbed.

“Who took him?” Clint asked, voice turning to steel.

“Those wizards! They threatened to hurt the kids, and the babies and Harry went with them so they wouldn't. Clint he can't defend himself! He can't use his magic while he's pregnant. They'll kill him and he won't be able to defend himself or the baby!”

“We'll get him back, Laura. Take the kids and go to the safe house and call your doctor to check you and the baby out and call Harry's Medi-witch to be there when we get back with him so they can check him out as well.”

Meeting Natasha's eyes, Clint continued to reassure his wife while rushing to get back into his suit and collect his weapons. He knew Natasha would brief the rest of the team and they would meet him at the quinjet, ready to reek havoc on their enemy.

******END PROMPT******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was just something about Laura that I fell in love with in Age of Ultron when she was introduced that this pairing just crashed into my mind and would not leave.


	16. Crash (Pietro/Harry)

**Crash**

**Pairing:** Pietro/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **AU,**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry's day as negotiator and Ambassador between the Wizarding World and S.H.I.E.L.D started like any other day; he woke up, grumpy before he had his first cup of coffee followed by his first cup of tea and some toast then got dressed so he could Apparate across the ocean to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters where he would spend the day in meetings.

He had just apparated in, folder of files in his hands when something ran into him, full force, knocking him to the ground and files floating slowly to the ground.

Giving a groan, Harry looked up at the baffled platinum blond young man on top of him and said, “Seriously, Pietro? Do you need to do this _every_ day?”

“Of course, beautiful. You do not seem to see it coming.”

“Oh I see it coming...right along with seeing _you_ not moving into the apartment I'm looking into if you keep crashing into me like I'm your personal crash test dummy.”

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“I don't know. Go bug Clint or something...run to the farm and give his kids tons of chocolate and then tell him Laura wants him home.”

“But he shoots arrows at me.”

“And you avoid them and taunt him about it.” Harry said.

“Yes well...”

“Don't lie we _all_ know you both get some sick pleasure out of trying to outdo the other.”

“Maybe that is true.” Standing up and pulling Harry up along with him, Pietro said, “Fine I shall go and bother others. Try not to miss me too much gorgeous.”

With that, Pietro sped off, stopping to yank a rookie agent's pants down before taking off, cackling all the while.

“Sirius and my dad would _love_ you.” Harry muttered, shaking his head as he bent down to gather up his scattered papers.

******END PROMPT******


	17. Scarred (Thor/Harry)

**Scarred**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Soul mates/soul mate marks**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in bed beside his sleeping soul mate, Harry ran his fingers across the lightening bolt mark on his forehead. For years everyone had assumed that the mark was just a dark mark, another blatant reminder of the night his life changed forever. No one had ever assumed that it was just his soul mark appearing; that it was the mark that would forever link him to his soul mate.

“What has you still lying awake this night, my love?” Thor asked groggily, nuzzling into Harry's messy hair.

“Just thinking. Thinking about our mark.” Harry said, moving his hand from his head to rest on Thor's chest, over his heart where his own lightening bolt soul mark resided. “I always just wonder _why_ it appeared at that time..and also why it was assumed it was a scar from _him_ when that spell never scarred other people before.”

“Fear, desperation...any strong emotions and events can lead many a man to link two unrelated things together in hopes.” Thor said, pulling Harry closer to his side.

“Yeah I suppose so. But lets forget about that,” Harry said, giving Thor a look, “how about you help me take my mind off of this?”

Giving Harry a grin, Thor rolled them until he was on top and said, “I shall _gladly_ help with that.”

******END PROMPT******


	18. Jump (general)

**Jump**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing on top of a shaking building, Harry shouted into his communicator, “Not to be a bother but if anyone's around I need a ride off of this building. It's going down!”

“No one is close, Wiz. Anyway you can't pop yourself away like you usually do?” Tony asked with a grunt of exertion.

“Not unless I want to splinch myself and leave parts behind.” Harry gasped, looking over the edge as the building gave a shift again, pieces falling from around him. “I think I'm gonna take a risk and jump. I'd rather break something than get trapped in the rubble.”

“Can you aim for anything to break your fall?” Steve asked.

“I'll try my best.” Harry said, taking a few steps away from the edge, trying to gauge the distance to the fire escape of the building next to it.

He had barely left the roof when he felt a bar of steel wrap around his waist and a voice say, “Gotcha!”

Looking to his left, Harry stared kind of baffled at the red and blue mask beside him.

“Where the hell'd you come from?” He asked.

“Who you talking to, Wiz?” Tony asked, slightly concerned.

“I was just swinging around. Figured you looked like you needed a lift.” The slightly muffled voice responded as they dropped to the ground.

“Thanks.” harry said, running his fingers through his hair, smudging dirt on his face.

“No prob, bob. Now how about we go and help the old people out. We don't want them to break anything.” Spider-man said as he bounced in place.

Snorting, Harry said, “Careful you say that around them and it's not the bad guys you're gonna have to watch out for.”

Playfully jabbing at the air with his fists, the spider responded, “I can take 'em.”

Chuckling, Harry said, “That's good, but lets save it for the real bad guys.” Lifting his wand, Harry said, “How about a lift over to the action so we can help out?”

“Let's get swinging.” Spider-man said, holding out an arm so Harry could get close enough and get a hold on him before they swung off towards the explosions in the distance.

******END PROMPT******


	19. Silence (Clint/Harry)

**Silence**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **MPreg**

**_Follows Chapter 14: Broken_ **

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting on his couch, throw blanket over his legs and mug of hot chocolate in his hands, Harry watched the snow falling outside his sliding glass door leading to his back yard. The silence was both soothing and disturbing to him. It had been nearly three months since he had lost Clint and he still couldn't sleep most nights due to the overwhelming silence.

Standing up, he set his mug down on the end table and gave his rounded stomach a pat.

“Lets go, baby girl I think it's time we went to bed. I'll clean this up in the morning.” He said to his stomach, as he stretched before shuffling towards his bedroom.

Changing into one of Clint's shirts that barely fit over his stomach, Harry crawled into bed and curled up underneath the two large blankets and quickly fell asleep.

After only a few hours, Harry was woken up to the sound of his front door opening up and someone stumbling into the house.

Eyes going wide, Harry struggled to get up and out of bed before he quietly rushed to the closet to get out the gun he had there since he was on a magic restriction until he gave birth.

“You've picked the wrong house to invade.” Harry said, spotting the dark figure and pointing his weapon at it. He almost dropped it when he heard the voice that responded.

“Baby! You wouldn't believe how long it took to figure out where you disappeared to.” The voice of Clint said, as the figure slowly made his way to him.

“Back off.” Harry warned. “Your little disguise would work if he wasn't dead.” Harry said, voice catching as he caught sight of Clint's eyes in the moonlight.

“Baby, my demise was greatly exaggerated. If it will help you call up Tasha...or any of the team. Although I'm sure they'll be showing up soon. I don't think I gave them the slip _that_ well.”

As he heard the sounds of the Avenger's jet approaching, Harry gave a whimper and dropped the weapon before nearly throwing himself at Clint who easily caught him with a little grunt, arms around his waist.

While the Avengers landed and made their way into the cabin, Clint pressed kisses against Harry's face, lips and head and whispered in between the kisses, “I'm not going anywhere again, baby. I told S.H.I.E.L.D that I am resigning from active duty unless a major conflict wherein the Avengers need me.”

Pressed against Clint, Harry knew the silence would finally be gone. He could already feel the heavy weight lifted off of his body.

******END PROMPT******


	20. Taxi (Tony/Harry)

**Taxi**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leg sticking out over the edge of the building he was standing on, Harry gave a loud whistle and waved his arm around to catch the attention of the red and gold armor flying towards him, while shouting out, “Hey taxi!”

Coming to a stop in front of the grinning wizard, Tony flipped up the faceplate of his suit and said, “Really? Does this magnificent suit _look_ like a taxi?”

“Well if you don't want to give me a ride all you had to do way say so.” Harry teased, stepping back and using the edge of his shirt to wipe off a little dirt and sweat from the battle. Dropping the shirt he yelled out for Thor while stepping close to Tony again.

As Thor landed, he asked, “What can I help you with my friend?”

Leaning in, Harry gave Tony a kiss before stepping away and jumped onto Thor's back.

“How about a ride back to the tower since Tony is being a stick in the mud?”

“Of course, my friend!” Thor shouted as Harry wrapped his arms around Thor to get a better hold on the god.

“See you at home, lover boy.” Harry teased, cheekily waving his fingers at his suited lover.

Laughing, Thor spun Mjolnir and took off into the sky while Tony shouted after them, “I didn't say I wouldn't give you a ride, you little tease!”

******END PROMPT******


	21. Camping (Bucky/Harry)

**Camping**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sitting beside the quiet lake, fishing pole cast out to try and lure in some fish for dinner, Harry looked around for any signs of Bucky returning from gathering firewood.

Smiling as he saw him making his way with a large assortment of wood in his arms, Harry called out, “This was a good idea. I'm glad you surprised me with this for our anniversary instead of us letting Tony, Pepper rather, plan it for us.”

“Well I figured it would be nice for us to come back to the place we met now that we're both in a better place.” Bucky said as he dropped the wood beside the fire pit before he walked over to sit beside Harry, leaning over to kiss him.

“It _is_ nice to be back here now that we aren't both fighting and running for our lives.” Harry agreed, lying his head on Bucky's shoulder.

“A full weekend of just us and no interruptions.” Bucky said as one of his hands drifted into his pocket for a few seconds before it came back out.

******END PROMPT******


	22. Breakable (Thor/Harry)

**Breakable**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“ _This_ is the Magical Midgardian I am to wed to unite our powers against our enemies?” Thor asked, looking over the small, dark haired, green eyed man.

“Indeed. Do you have some objection you would like to voice?” Odin asked his son, sounding slightly displeased.

“But he is so tiny and looks easily breakable.” Thor said.

With a displeased look and snort, Harry said, “I may _look_ breakable, Prince Thor, but I can guarantee you that I am not...would you care to spar and I can show you?”

“That does not seem necessary, young spell caster. My son is merely misspeaking and meant no offense.” Odin said, throwing a look to Thor.

“Oh no offense taken...well maybe a little, but I don't mind showing him my power.” Harry said, looking Thor up and down.

“We shall go easy, father. I would like to see what he can do.” Thor said, sounding excited about the chance to spar.

Seeing no way out of it, Odin sighed and said, “As you wish. Thor you may take your betrothed to your training area and then return here once you are both satisfied.”

Giving a pleased shout, Thor said, “Come this way, magician. We shall spar.”

Biting back laughter, Harry slowly followed after Thor after giving a respectful bow to both Odin and Frigga.

******END PROMPT******


	23. Clean (Steve/Bucky/Harry)

**Clean**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You know you don't have to do all the cleaning right doll?” Bucky asked Harry as he leaned in the kitchen doorway watching as Harry washed up their dinner dishes.

“I don't mind doing it.” Harry said, tossing a smile at his dark haired lover. “When its cleaning for the two men in my life its not a chore. Besides you and Stevie are always out fighting the least I can do is keep our home clean and keep my boys happily fed.”

Chuckling, Bucky looked over his shoulder to the couch where Steve was staring at the pie sitting on the coffee table in front of him and said, “Well you should hurry because it looks like Stevie might be ready to jump that pie you made for us for dessert.”

Laughing, Harry gave a wink and whispered, “Little does he know that one is all his. I have another for us to share.”

Laughing, Bucky moved into the room and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. “Well since you're done here how about you grab that pie and I'll grab the utensils so we can go and let Stevie end his suffering.”

Grinning, Harry moved towards the oven to get the pie as Bucky gathered plates and forks and a knife to cut up the pie.

******END PROMPT******


	24. Helping Hand (Bucky/Harry)

**Helping Hand**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing in the kitchen working on kneading the dough for the bread he was making, Harry didn't even look up when he heard the door open and Bucky's familiar steps crossed the room.

“Hey doll.” He said as he came up behind him, metal arm dropping across his shoulders. “Need a hand with anything. I can lend one.”

Frowning as he realized the arm was on the wrong side, Harry turned to look and blurted out, “What the fuck did you do?”

Bursting out laughing, Bucky pulled the arm away and placed it gently onto the table while shrugging.

“Happened while we were out in the field. Tony already said he'd be here to reattach it for me once he grabbed his tools from his lab. It's not too bad...its a nice long back scratcher too.”

Giving a snort, Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Okay mister comedian. Go and bother Steve while I finish up here. And, do me a favor, once Tony reattaches your arm...try not to lose it again.”

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Bucky shrugged and headed for the door while saying, “No promises.”

******END PROMPT******


	25. Destination (Bruce/Harry)

**Destination**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the war, Harry had decided he was done staying in one place. He packed a bag full of essentials and left, Apparating from place to place with no destination in mind. And it was because of that, that he found his other half...hidden on an island deep in the pacific ocean with no other occupants besides the two of them.

Waking up in the little cabin that he and Bruce had painstakingly built, with some help from the Bruce's other side, Harry rolled over on the bed he had bought in once they decided to stay on the island.

Stretching his arms above his head, Harry called out, “Bruce where'd you get to so early?”

“In the kitchen. Boiling some water for tea.” The soft voice called back.

Standing up, Harry grabbed his robe and slipped it on before joining the other dark haired man in their kitchen.

“So I have to go out for a bit to finalize the paperwork on buying the island as well as getting in touch with some friends that will come in and wire up the place so we have gas and what not. How they're gonna do that I have no idea, but whatever. I'm not gonna stress about figuring it out. Did you want to go with to town? Get some things you want?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.

“No I'm fine here. I'm just going to go down to the little lake and waterfall we found the other day and just meditate and relax.”

“Alright. I won't be too long. Maybe two or three hours. When I get back I'll come join you so that I don't get in the workers way.” Harry said, finally dropping down into one of the chairs that Bruce had painstakingly carved along with the table in front of him.

As Bruce joined him, handing over one of the two cups of tea to Harry, Harry smiled and was so glad he had decided to pop to a random island instead of doing what Hermione suggested and making a list of every destination he was going to.

******END PROMPT******


	26. Free (General)

**Free**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** normal pairings 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Child Harry, abusive Dursley's**

  
  


_http://doglers.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Teacup-Pomeranian-black-cute-puppy.jpg_

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Running through the forest he ended up in, Harry didn't stop to question how he got there or how he had ended up a small, fluffy,black puppy. All he knew was that he was free; _free_ from the Dursley's and their hurtful and hateful words and hands.

Panting as he ran, stumbling every so often, Harry soon saw an end to the forest of trees he was in. Heading for it, he tumbled over his feet with a small yelp of pain. Lying there, he panted, trying to regain his breathing.

As he lay there he heard the sound of approaching feet and tensed up with a whimper. He opened them a short time later when he heard a small female voice squeal out, “Mommy, daddy there's a _puppy_ and he's so _cute_...and he's mine now!”

Looking up, there was a small girl standing over him with a grin on her face. As she dropped down to her knees beside him, Harry slightly tensed as she reached down to him, only to relax as she began to run her hands all over him, scratching at his ears and chin.

“Lila come away from it until we know he's safe!” Shouted a males voice.

Eyes popping open, Harry watched as a man, woman and a boy ran towards him and Lila. Tensing, he hoped they were as nice as Lila was being to him. He liked the nice pets as opposed to the hits he was used to.

******END PROMPT******

  
  



	27. Shining (Steve/Harry)

**Shining**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hearing something hit the ground, Harry looked up from the book he was reading on the park bench and spotted a set of shining keys on the ground, having fallen out of the muscular blond man's pocket who continued on with his jog unaware of his lost keys.

Setting his book down, Harry stood up and made his way over and scooped up the keys then stood in the middle of the path, key ring hooked around his finger.

As he spotted the jogger making his way around the circuit and towards him again, Harry called out, “I think your keys don't like you very much, Steve. They've jumped out of your pockets every day this week.”

Patting down his pockets, Steve grinned and reached out to take the keys back.

“I guess they just like you better than me.” He teased right back, dropping the keys back into his pocket before running his hand through his hair. “Maybe you should allow me to treat you to lunch so you can spend some more time with them.”

Grinning, Harry said, “While I think I could get along _wonderfully_ with your keys I think I'd much prefer going out with their owner.”

Grinning right back, Steve said, “I think they'd understand and wouldn't be too mad about that. So can I take you out to lunch? Get to know each other better?” He asked.

“I would love to.” Harry agreed.

“Great! Why don't I run back home and shower and then we can meet here in two hours and I'll take you out if that isn't too soon and you aren't busy.”

“Even if I was I'd drop those plans to go out to lunch with you.” Harry said, which caused Steve's grin to get even wider. “And just so you know, you don't have to 'accidentally' drop your keys anymore to ask me out.” He teased, causing Steve to blush that he had been busted.

******END PROMPT******


	28. Reality (Loki/Harry)

**Reality**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Are we really doing this again?” Harry asked Tony, eyebrow arched above his emerald eyes.

“ _Yes”_ Tony said, emphasizing his point by waving around a handful of printouts he was holding, “Because all my research and tests show that in no reality should what you are able to do be able to be done!”

“Well I hate to burst your bubble but we exist and we do what we do.” Harry said.

“And we do it quite magnificently if you ask me.” Loki added from his spot on the couch where he was sipping his steaming cup of hot chocolate.

“No one asked you reindeer games.” Tony said with a slight pout.

“Ah my apologies, but ever since I promised my wizard that I would be a 'good boy' my only pleasure comes from torturing you and your team with my outstanding wit.” Loki replied with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Harry gave Loki a fond look before turning back to Tony. “I'm going to help with these tests one more time and then you're gonna be stuck with Loki helping you fill your cravings of finding out how our magic works.”

“One more is all I need.” Tony said, taking a hold of Harry's arm as he dragged him towards the elevator.

“That is what you said the last time!” Loki called after them. “Also I demand my wizard be returned to me exactly at five for our weekly night out!”

_******END PROMPT****** _


	29. Precious (Clint/Harry)

**Precious**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg, Angst**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing on the streets of New York, staring at the tall tower across from him, Harry Potter gently held the precious, fragile bundle in his arms closer. He _knew_ that Clint was in there, but he was scared to go across and try to see him.

He had met Clint when he had been spending a night in Muggle London, bar hopping and trying to forget everything. They had spent nearly a year together before Clint had disappeared without a word. Harry had tried to find him until he found out he was pregnant then had been on strict bed rest until the baby was born.

Gently bouncing the fretting baby, Harry gave a sigh.

'This probably isn't even worth it. He left with no word, no way to contact him. I don't even know how he'd feel about a baby.' Harry thought with another sad sigh, bouncing Shannon Elizabeth Potter, or Shelly as Ron loving called his goddaughter.

Pressing a kiss to her soft dark hair, Harry turned to leave. He couldn't risk it. He knew he might be being selfish or uncaring by not trying, but he couldn't risk Clint's reaction to her. After all, if Clint could leave someone he claimed to love after knowing them how would he be to someone he had never met at all.

Starting down the street, Harry missed the muscular blue eyed man watching him from the tower as well as the red light of the cameras recording him.

******END PROMPT******


	30. Instructions (Clint/Laura/Harry)

**Instructions**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry/Laura, Steve/Tony/Pepper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg, threesomes**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Honey you really should think about using the instructions.” Laura said from the couch where she was curled up with Harry, her hand settled on Harry's rounded stomach.

“I don't need them,” Clint insisted, “I've done this twice before for both Cooper and Lila. I can build this damned crib without that piece of paper. Just use it in the fireplace.”

Sharing a look with Laura, Harry said, “That may be so, but you've been at this for about two hours now and you haven't gotten any further...we can always call Tony for help it you'd prefer.”

Giving a yelp as the few pieces he got together fell apart, Clint threw a dirty look at the two on the couch.

“That would be even worse and you _know_ it.”

“How about asking Steve? He offered to come out and help if we needed it.”

“That would get back to Tony and he'd still have something to gloat about.”

Rolling her eyes, “Laura asked, “Why would it be such a bad thing if Tony found out?”

“Because he wouldn't let me live it down that I couldn't build a crib!” Clint said, sounding frustrated.

“Babe just come take a break and sit down with us. My other side is cold.” Harry said, patting the couch to his right.

“The kids will be home from school soon lets just enjoy the little bit of quiet left before they get home since it's their last day before their winter break. They won't be going back to school until after the new year.” Laura added.

Staring at the two for a few seconds, Clint stood up with a huff and set his tools down. “Alright alright you've convinced me.”

Making his way over to the couch, Clint sat down to the right of Harry and laced his fingers with Laura's on his stomach.

“I'll call Steve after dinner and see if he'll come and help...and Nat because she'd be pissed if I don't ask her to come and supervise her godchild's crib being built.”

“Why don't you invite the entire team and I'll make a big meal for us all? It would be nice to see everyone together again and _not_ during a major fight against criminals.” Laura said.

“If I do that will Harry be making his desserts that he makes for special dinners?” Clint asked, while giving Harry his pleading eyes.

Laughing, Harry leaned over and kissed him before saying, “Of course I will be. What kind of host do you think I am.” With a whisper, he added, “I'll even let you taste test them for me.”

“Well then that settles it! I'll go and invite them now.” He said, hopping up.

“And then you'll go grocery shopping and buy all the ingredients we're going to need!” Laura shouted after him, sharing a fond look with Harry.

“Think we can get the kids to go with him so we can wrap up some more of the gifts we have left?” Harry asked.

“I'm sure they will. They've both been wanting to help out so much lately.” Laura said before standing up. “I'm going to grab a pen and paper so we can make up a list. Are you craving anything specific for dinner?”

“I could go for your lasagna and homemade biscuits.” Harry said, licking his lips.

Giving a chuckle, Laura said, “Alright. That will be easy to make too for everyone.”

“And what about you? Any dessert you have a hankering for?”

“Apple pie and vanilla ice cream.” Laura said without missing a beat as she made her way for the desk in the corner to grab the paper and pen.

When she got back to the couch and sat back down, Laura flipped the notepad open and said, “Lets get to work on this list.”

******END PROMPT******


	31. Abandoned (Steve/Peggy)

**Abandoned**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Peggy/Steve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **child Harry**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Strolling hand in hand through the local park a few blocks away from Peggy's cousin's house whom they were visiting in Surrey, Steve stopped and cocked his head when he heard a whimpering coming from a group of bushes across from them.

“What's wrong?” Peggy asked, following his line of sight.

“There's someone crying in there.” He said, nodding towards the bushes.

Looking at him, Peggy pulled away and walked towards the bushes, Steve quickly following after her.

Stooping down, Peggy pushed aside some of the leaves and gasped out, “Oh you poor thing.”

Reaching into the bushes, she carefully pulled out a dirty baby boy who was caked in dirt and what looked like dried blood in some spots and was only dressed in a nappy that looked full.

Beside her, Steve quickly pulled off his jacket and offered it to his wife, who quickly wrapped the child in it.

“We need to get him to the hospital. And I want whoever left him here found.” Peggy said, eyes blazing with anger as she looked at her husband.

“First step hospital and then I'll call Howard from there. I'm sure he'll be able to help us figure it out.”

Nodding, Peggy gently stood up, rubbing her hands gently up and down the boys back to soothe him as he started whimpering again.

Placing a hand against Peggy's back, Steve quickly led her towards the exit of the park so they could get to the hospital and get the baby the help he needed.

******END PROMPT******


	32. Devious (General)

**Devious**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Cat Harry**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying on the couch, his head on Steve's leg and paws gently kneading at it as he purred away, Harry lazily observed his surroundings. All the Avengers were spread out in the room, spending time together even if they were each doing their own thing.

As his eyes roved across a corner, he stopped as he spied Loki, sitting quietly in a chair, eyes narrowed as he observed the feline.

Loki had been sent down to Midgard after the full brainwashing of Thanos had been erased. His punishment to help the Avengers since he was partly responsible for his actions from his time with Thanos and before, during Thor's banishment years prior.

Standing up, Harry stretched and made his way across the couch and jumped down, before he jumped up onto the coffee table and, spying Tony's mug filled with coffee, made his way across, pushing it towards the edge of the table with his nose.

The mug was almost to the edge, when a pair of hands snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and he was pulled up to eye level with the dark haired god.

Hissing in irritation, Harry swatted at him, claws out.

Giving a tsk, Loki gave him a little shake and asked, “What kind of devious plans do you have that you have been living as a cat with this group?”

“Loki put the cat down and leave it be.” Clint said, irritated as he glared at the god.

“Put it down? Oh alright. Shall I return it to it's normal form as well?” He asked. Without waiting for a response, Loki set the feline down and a green glow encompassed the cat. Before long, there was a young dark haired man with a scar on his head, standing there naked and glaring.

As the Avengers all jumped up, ready to fight, the man asked, “Could you at least cover my bits? I don't think everyone likes the view.”

*****END PROMPT*****


	33. Speed (Pietro/Harry)

**Speed**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Pietro/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Watching as Pietro sped around the floor of the tower, Harry called out, “Ya know doing everything quick isn't always best.”

Almost as soon as he said that, the light haired man sped in front of him and skidded to a stop, giving him a skeptical look.

“And what, pray tell, is so fun to do slowly?”

Giving a snort, Harry teased, “If I have to tell you I feel sorry for your past girlfriends or boyfriends.”

It took him a second before his face lit up with recognition of what Harry was talking about.

Quickly, he scooped Harry up off of the couch and sped off, stopping when he reached their room and tossed the dark haired man onto the bed.

“Lay back and just let me show you how _good_ my speed can be in this situation.” Pietro said with a smirk.

******END PROMPT******


	34. Push (Bucky/Harry)

**Push**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Bucky/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **MPreg**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Harry we have to keep moving. The longer we wait the closer they get to finding us again.” Bucky warned, long, greasy, unkempt hair blowing in the harsh winter winds.

“I know. But I don't know if I can keep moving.” Harry said with a soft sob, hand pressed against his large, swollen stomach. “You should keep going without me, us.”

“ _No_. Hydra may have forced us to make that baby but there is no way I'm leaving either of you behind. You're both my everything and I'm not leaving you here.” Bucky snarled out.

Flinching at the tone, Harry whimpered out, “I'm sorry. I know you care about us like I care about the two of you as well. I just can't see you caught and put back in that chair.”

“And I can't see you put back either. We just need to push on a little further and I can get us help. Stevie's been looking for me. I know he'll find us as soon as we step into sight of a camera.”

Struggling to stand up, Harry took a hold of Bucky's extended hand and was pulled up. Giving it a squeeze he said, “Alright lets go find some safety and once the little one is born I'm tearing Hydra apart and making sure their heads don't grow back.”

“And I'll be right there beside you.” Bucky promised.

******END PROMPT******


	35. Prayers (Clint/Laura/Harry) (Follows 15: Missing)

**Prayers**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Laura/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Mpreg, kidnapping,**

_Sequel to chapter 15: Missing_

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Racing through the halls of the Wizard's temporary hideout, an old abandoned factory, Clint hoped his prayers were answered and Harry and the baby were alright. The Wizards, while itching to hurt Harry, would hopefully not hurt an innocent child.

Notching another arrow he let it fly, ignoring the body that fell as it hit its mark. He ignored his teammates distracting the rest. He ignored everything as he ran to the room where one of his lover's were held, screaming in pain.

Knowing Natasha was following behind him, Clint burst into the room, arrow at the ready and pointed it at the few Witches and Wizards surrounding Harry. Since they were focused on him, they missed Natasha and missed her gun which quickly took them down.

Lowering his bow, Clint rushed forwards and carefully untied Harry, brushing the sweat away from his brow.

“Thanks for the save, Love, but if you don't get me to my Medi-witch to take this baby out of me you're never gonna have to worry about impregnating Laura or me _ever again._ ” Harry threatened, back arching as a spasm of pain hit him again.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Clint chuckled and said, “You're the boss, babe...just don't tell Laura I gave the title to you.”

Giving a pained snort, Harry said, “Do you think I don't know who the ultimate boss of the house is? Laura earned that title by putting up with the two of us for so long.”

“As nice as this is we should be getting him out of here and you should be calling Laura to reassure her.” Natasha said as the others joined them in the room.

“Right...Cap would you mind carrying Harry while I call her?” Clint asked, hand already inching towards one of the few pockets in his suit.”

“Of course.” Steve said, moving over to scoop up the young man. “Avengers lets move out.”

*****END PROMPT*****


	36. Contagious (Steve/Harry)

**Contagious**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in bed, Harry had an arm thrown over his emerald eyes, heat radiating into his skin and he sniffled, trying to clear his nose without having to get up and get a tissue.

“I've got you some soup here, Harry. I know you aren't hungry, but you should try to eat a little something.” Steve said softly, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

“Ugh no. Go away please.” Harry whined, turning his head away. “Besides I'm contagious I'll get you sick. Leave me to my suffering.”

Chuckling, Steve said, “You know I can't catch what you've got. You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Leaning up against the headboard, Steve waited patiently for Harry to sit up before he set the tray on his lap before he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

“I'm only doing this for you.” Harry teasingly griped as he took a piece of toast and dunked it into the soup before taking a little nibble of it.

“That's good enough.” Steve said, rubbing at Harry's arm gently, trying not to disturb him as he ate what he could.

******END PROMPT******


	37. Dust (Steve/Bucky/Harry)

**Dust**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Bucky/Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **Angst, Avengers Infinity War spoilers**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Panting for breath he felt he would never recover, Steve watched as Bucky slowly started to crumble to dust in front of him. Hand outstretched as he disappeared, Steve felt his knees begin to shake as if they were unable to hold him up.

Ignoring the chaos around him, Steve spun around, eyes frantically searching the battlefield for their other lover. The last he had seen Harry, he had been casting spell after spell at their enemies and trying to heal their allies at the same time.

Making another circle, Steve felt his breath catch as he caught sight of Harry stumbling towards him, black hair looking darker from the blood flowing from a wound on his head.

“Harry.” Steve rasped, reaching out.

Stretching out his own hand, Harry suddenly frowned and stumbled a little before looking down at his hand which had slowly begin to crumble.

Eyes wide, he reached out towards Steve. “Steve what...” He started to say as his body quickly started to disintegrate.

“No! NO!” Steve shouted, dropping to his knees as he watched in disbelieve as his other lover followed the fate of their first. Arms falling to his side as tears poured to mix with the sweat and dirt on his face, Steve ignored everything around him. He didn't care what happened to him anymore he had just lost the two most important people in his life. If his life ended now he didn't care because maybe he would see them again on the other side.

******END PROMPT******


	38. Snore (Thor/Harry)

**Snore**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **None**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lying in bed beside Thor, Harry tried to press his pillow even tighter against his head as he listened to the loud and disturbing sounds from beside him.

Rolling over as another loud rumble ripped from Thor's throat, Harry gave a groan and rolled out of bed.

“That's it I'm going to the couch.” He mumbled, looking at his snoring lover. Grabbing his pillow, a spare blanket and his wand, Harry wandered out towards the living room and tossed the pillow and blanket onto the long couch and the wand on the table.

Going into the kitchen, Harry turned on the stove to warm up some water to make up a cup of tea then leaned against the counter and listened to the distant snores rumbling from the bedroom.

He had learned when they first started sharing a bed that trying to cast a silencing spell on Thor to quiet his snoring didn't help because the man was such a light sleeper that he would wake up as soon as the magic touched him and then he would give him a sad look and apologize for keeping him awake which ended up making Harry feel bad for making Thor feel bad for something he couldn't control.

As the water reached the appropriate temperature, Harry made up his tea then made his way to the couch and cuddled up into his blanket as he turned on the television to watch a few things before trying to sleep for the night.

As he watched a report about the Avengers visiting children in the hospital and showed a clip of Thor with some of the children, Harry smiled fondly at his lover. He might not be able to stand the horrible snoring, but he loved everything else about the man and would put up with having to spend some nights on the couch when his snoring sounded like a raging bear in the bedroom.

_******END PROMPT****** _


	39. Odd Socks (Steve/Harry)

**Odd Socks**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing(s):** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or the movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** **none**

_~~~~~~_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Babe?” Steve called, looking into the small, forgotten box that had been in the back of his closet.

“What's up?”

“Why do you have a box of odd, mismatched socks?” Steve asked, turning to look at Harry as he walked into the bedroom, avoiding the boxes that were already packed and ready to move into their new place.

“You remember how I told you about House Elves and how to release them you need to give them clothing?”

“I do.” Steve said, turning his blue eyes to look at his dark haired lover.

“Well when I inherited all the Potter and Black inheritances when I came of age there were quite a few house elves that were included in that. Since it was just me and I wouldn't be using them I set them free. I guess call it sentimental even though I didn't know them I kept the other part of the match of sock as a memory.” Harry said with a little blush spreading across his face.

“Hey that's nothing to be embarrassed about.” Steve said, pulling Harry down into his lap. Giving him a quick kiss he added, “It just shows that caring part of you that I fell for. You want to remember them even if you didn't know them. And even if they didn't know you they know your kindness. You gave them their freedom to do what they want where they want.”

Smiling, Harry leaned in for a kiss. “I love you you know that?”

“I do. And I hope you know how much I love you as well.”

Smiling, Harry leaned into his hug and said, “I do know that as well.”

******END PROMPT******

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are all different and (some) were written YEARS ago...years ago as in looking at the oldest one it was written and last edited in 2015 so they might not be as good as others lol. But I hope you all enjoy as I venture back into fanfiction after having been away from writing for a while.


End file.
